1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a charge pump circuit and voltage pumping method thereof of a memory apparatus. Particularly, the invention relates to the charge pump circuit and the voltage pumping method thereof for generating a programming voltage and/or an erasing voltage for the memory apparatus.
2. Description of Related Art
In recently, non-volatile memory apparatuses are getting popular in electronic apparatuses. For providing a programming voltage and an erasing voltage in a non-volatile memory apparatus, in conventional art, a charge pump circuit is needed in the non-volatile memory apparatus.
In some conventional art, the charge pump circuit is disposed by a plurality of charge pump units, and the charge pump units pump up an input voltage in sequence to generate an output voltage. The charge pump units operate voltage pumping operation based on respective corresponding clock signals. When the voltage pumping operation has been finished, the clock signals should be stopped. If the conventional charge pump circuit can't stop the clock signals in time, unnecessary clock pulses are transmitted to the charge pump units, and an un-wanted ripple on the output voltage is generated. Furthermore, when the charge pump circuit is restarted again, a delay time of the charge pump unit chain for re-generating the output voltage is necessary, and the output voltage is reduced during the delay time, and another ripple on the output voltage is generated. That is, in conventional art, there are more ripple and peak current of the charge pump circuit, and performance of the output voltage is reduced.